Our objective has been to devise a stereospecific synthesis of the tumor inhibitor maytansine and other pharmacologically interesting maytansinoids for clinical evaluation. A stereocontrolled synthesis of the C3-C9 region has been completed along with the C10-C21, C1, C2 remainder of the molecule. Closure of the macrocyclic ring is the final objective.